


Diary of Annora Kirk

by Jessiuss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: Recovered excerpts from the diary of Annora Kirk.





	1. 1512

**Author's Note:**

> (note: i am not a middle english expert so i expect there are many things wrong. mostly the work phrasing and usage.) sources I used: https://quod.lib.umich.edu/m/middle-english-dictionary/dictionary/MED21753/track?counter=1&search_id=4158496 https://www.csun.edu/~sk36711/WWW/Common%20Files/megrammar.pdf https://www.csustan.edu/sites/default/files/ENGLISH/Perrello/Chaucer_glossary4-30.pdf https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_English

5 1512

Keecher is kind & lets me lest for noþin. yesterdai heo taut þe bigynners stitch of knittin. awein to se a shawl come to form before you. ic moot try þis newe wight. Keecher sayde heo will fetch me some tools so ic may have a go.

7 1512

a childe! a wee lass of few years.

8 1512

aye my scarf is comin along good & hit should be done in time for winter. þe childe is doin well heo surpassd her iivelen & runs & plays. heo will put on enuf heft for winter. Keecher is yen a noþer lite one who begs in þe marketplace me þinks heo will take her in tofore þe cheld come. winter winter winter is all evericheþ about.

10 1512

first frost is runnin bihinde a blessin. crop is plentiful & my scarf is done. gave hit to Cerise þe little heaþen does þe firewood runs. heo is a big help around þe house muche more þan i þot h'd be. ic wene heo still swipes from þe townsfolk þo pray heo dosnt get caut. ive startd on a noþer scarf much faster þis time. yarn is cheap we get hit right from þe sorce þe neibor has sheeps. ic work wiþ undyd for now as my creations are poor.

12 1512

ayhe þe midwinter festival is approachin as is yule. Keecher has been savin up pennies & plans a ferme! Keecher is a good cook heo is a great house wife but no man heo serves. heo serves þe children of þe village & occasionaly þe neiboor when her bak akes up. my knittin is goin nicely þe second scarf better þan þe first. Keech taut me a new knit a new stitch hit is a smaller stitch & better for warmþ & ic sewd a dress for me & Cerise we are of lichi size so we can share but heo will bitymes overwaxen me ic suppose.


	2. 1714

1 1714

a neue year a neue me. Joious newe year diri. this hops to be a goode year Anne hath a nice job & hir Cristemas bonus fixed the leak in the roof. its a miracle we stil have this hus & ic pray it stands decades after these kides. John is almost olde enof to start aprentysment he wants to be a shipwright. ic told him it was hard werk but he hath a fondnes for the sea rivaled by none.

late 3 1714

shopen list linen 9 yards in yelwe or red leeks potoes eggs pik up boots from Margret 12 pence refrey abut snails

early 6 1714

recorden death one boy in my care died of fallin sikness treuwen a sight ic had a bee go to that as well in 1107. as fer as humanite has progres’d we still dont noe whatou sard to do with shaken bodis. Anne Kirk has ben botherin (thats a newe word) me aboute spellen words right & to that ic saieth ic was bannenbirth in a tim withoten gloseri But i will write a whole sentence in a more modern tone just for you, my mortal friend. All eek often ic am remēnen’d of that fact. One day ic feel ic will becumen a clustersard of obsolete jargon. But ic have mani more words in min personal gloseri than others.


	3. 1968

April 5th, 1968

Today ic went to school like always. Dr. Anderson let me sit in on one of her classes today. It was a class of higher math- not sure of the exact name-. The clerks learn’d things Ic had never thought possible but- they are. In this day and age Ic balk’d at the amount of knowledge humanite has gather’d. Dr. Anderson sais that if humanite continues this pace we will soon be colonizing other worlds. It is truly astonishing. Ocasionali Ic wonder what my famili-my REAL famili- my mother and my sisters would think about the progress- the strides we have made. They would probably not take it as well as Ic have been because Ic had years and years to slowly acclimate to these changes. Shrug. Ic am startin to sit in with second kirk brother who takes biological science mostly. It is a ride.

Later that day-

Ic will transcribe a poem that ic wrote for elder brother for his english class. The topic was “imortaliti”

_IMORTALITY_

_The leaves change and die each season,_

_Like a metaphor reminding us of our own fragility._

_We grow and die each within a century,_

_Our combined efforts continuing the Human race._

_From when we are very small,_

_We know this to be true and irrevocable._

_And in our minds we are directed to the obvious question,_

_What if it wasn't?_

_We would watch the leaves cycle uncaringly,_

_Not sympathetic to the worries of trees._

_We might grow apart from mortal friends,_

_Or connect in ways never thought possible._

_We would teach our young not to grow too attached,_

_For Time takes all but us._

_And maybe then we would wonder,_

_What it would be like to be mortal?_

Ic for one love it. Ic think ic will start writing more things about being immortal. Ic hope he gets a good grade on it. Ic questioned why he turned to me- an 11 year old for poem writing- but it seems he was in good mind to. Ic am awesome.


End file.
